Believe In Myself (Jennifer Love Hewitt song)
"Believe In Myself" is the theme of Miles "Tails" Prower from the video games Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. In Sonic Adventure, it was performed by Karen Brake and Jennifer Love Hewitt while in Sonic Adventure 2, it was performed by Jennifer Love Hewitt herself, with the additional vocals performed by The Corrs and the guitars by Michael Brook and the electronic percussion by Michael Englander, Klaus Badelt, Satnam Singh Ramgotra and Ryeland Allison. The song was written by Jennifer Love Hewitt, Angelo Montrone, Hans Zimmer and Will Jennings. In Sonic Adventure, the song was produced by David Foster, Michael Kamen (who arranged and conducted the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra) and Carole Bayer Sager and arranged by David Foster and Trevor Rabin with the additional song arrangements provided by Gordon Goodwin, Bruce Fowler, Nick Glennie-Smith and Martin Erskine while in Sonic Adventure 2, the song was also produced by Meredith Brooks, Gregg Alexander, Elliot Goldenthal and Humberto Gatica and arranged by Elliot Goldenthal and Paul Buckmaster. Legacy Having differences similar to the differences between the two versions of "It Doesn't Matter", the version in Sonic Adventure is a little bit slower than the version in Sonic Adventure 2, and is a little more laid back. An acoustic version of "Believe In Myself" was used in the Sonic and the Black Knight during the Blacksmith's introduction cutscene. An instrumental of the Sonic Adventure 2 version is Tails' All-Star music in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. An instrumental remix of the song called "Tornado Time" is played at Hidden World Zone 2 in Sonic Lost World. The opening rift of the Sonic Adventure 2 version reappears in Team Sonic Racing as Tails' Team Ultimate theme. Lyrics ''Sonic Adventure'' ::When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin' ::I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted ::When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin' ::I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him ::But that's not somethin' I can do so easily ::This is not simply my way, my style ::Gotta get a hold of my life ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher ::Gotta keep goin' ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::I will believe in myself ::This is the only start for me ::When all alone in my sleep ::I just go about dreamin' ::I see myself there, having the same adventure ::If I just follow you, I will not see the light ::Now's the time to find my way through this life ::I'm tryin' so hard to be strong ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher ::Gotta keep going ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::I will believe in myself ::This is the only start for me ::solo ::Many friends help me out ::In return I help them ::Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do ::No one's alone ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher ::Gotta keep goin' ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::I will believe in myself ::This is the only start for me, me, me ''Sonic Adventure 2'' ::When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing ::Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh ::When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning ::Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him ::But that's not something I can do so easily ::This is not simply my way, my own style ::Gotta get a hold of my life ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so ::I've got to fly higher ::When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming ::I see myself there, having the same adventure ::If I just follow you, I will never see the light ::Now is the time to find my way through this life ::Trying so hard to be strong ::I've gotta keep going ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::And I will believe ::Believe in myself ::This is the only way for me ::solo ::Many friends help me out, in return I help them ::Certain things I can do ::And there are things that only I can do ::No one's alone ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so ::I've got to fly higher Alternate remixes ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' ''Team Sonic Racing'' Connection to Character *''I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted'' - Tails wanting to be a reliable friend. *''I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him'' - Tails wanting to be like Sonic. *''I wanna fly high'' - Tails' ability to fly. *''So I can reach the highest of all the heavens'' - Tails wants to be the best he can possibly be. *''If I just follow you, I will not see the light'' - Tails realizing if he just tries to be like Sonic, he will never improve himself. *''I'm tryin' so hard to be strong'' - Tails always doing his best. *''Many friends help me out, In return I help them'' - Tails helping Sonic and the others and vice-versa. *''Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do'' - Tails can fix things that others cannot. *''I see myself there; having the same adventure''- Tails wanting to have the same adventures as Sonic. Trivia *"Believe In Myself" is written from Tails' point of view. When the lyrics say "him" or "you", they are referring to Sonic. *Some parts of the song in Sonic Adventure sound similar to the melody of Bridge Zone in [[Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit)|the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog]] by Hans Zimmer. *The version used in Sonic Adventure 2 is about twice as long as the one in its predecessor. *A violin instrumental version of this song plays in the background in the Blacksmith shop in Sonic and the Black Knight. *The drum pattern in the introduction sounds similar to the drums in "Never Turn Back", and almost identical to the opening of Station Square's music. *The song in the sound test in Sonic Adventure refers to Tails by his real name—Miles. *A remade instrumental of the Sonic Adventure 2 version plays in one of the Hidden Levels in Sonic Lost World. *The melody of the Sonic Adventure 2 version of the song is used for Tails' All-Star move in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. *The Sonic Adventure 2 version of the song appears in Team Sonic Racing as Tails' Team Ultimate theme. Category:1998 songs Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs written by Jennifer Love Hewitt Category:Songs written by Hans Zimmer Category:Songs with lyrics by Will Jennings Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:The Corrs songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by James Newton Howard Category:Song recordings produced by Simon Franglen Category:Aurora (singer) songs Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:Sony Music singles Category:Glassnote Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Max Martin Category:Song recordings produced by Trevor Horn Category:Song recordings produced by Ron Fair Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Kamen